Hell Fest (2018) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = 31 October, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Gavin |dull_machete: = Quinn |profanity = Yes}} Overview Hell Fest is introduced as a horror theme park, which travels across the country during the Halloween season. A young girl from Cincinnati is shown to be separated from her group during one of the mazes. There, she is confronted by a masked figure known entire as "The Other". She recognizes The Other as a man who had been following her and her group of friends the night. The Other attacks the girl, stabbing her in the gut before hanging her. The young girl's corpse appears to blend in with the other prop bodies as The Other leaves the scene. Natalie arrives at her former apartment where her best friend, Brooke, still resides. She greets her old friend, but is disappointed to learn that a former classmate, Taylor, whom Natalie does not get along with is living with her. Though Natalie's visit was planned, Brooke was uncertain that Natalie would actually arrive as she had been distant of late due to school and work. As such, Brooke and Taylor arranged a visit to Hell Fest with Brooke's boyfriend Quinn, Taylor's boyfriend Asher, and their respective friend Gavin, who is attracted to Natalie. The group meets at Hell Fest where Gavin hands all of them VIP wrist bands so that they can skip the lines. At the same time, The Other arrives wearing worn-out and steel-toed boots. The Other notices a girl named Britney insult a worker at the amusement park. After Britney walks into The Other and dismisses him as not being scary, he targets her, stealing a knife from a worker making snow cones. The group arrives at a haunted maze where Natalie, Brooke, and Taylor get separated from the Quinn, Asher and Gavin. As the girls are about to finish the maze, they watch as Britney appears, disheveled and in fear, telling them that a man is after her. They assume it is part of the park experience as The Other arrives in search of Britney. The Other sets his sights on Natalie, who tells him he is not scary before revealing Britney's location. The Other drags Britney from her hiding place, and holds her down in view of the girls. Brooke and Taylor decide to exit while Natalie chooses to stay. Britney struggles, but is stabbed in the gut and killed. Natalie leaves disturbed and notes that the murder seemed very real. After meeting back up with her friends, Natalie turns and notices The Other watching them. She notices him a number of times, complaining to her friends that she feels he is stalking the group. The group dismisses her until Brooke catches The Other stealing pictures from a photo booth where Gavin and Natalie were kissing. The group believes that the man has left them alone and decide to enter The Dead Lands area of the park, which is described as more intense than the normal area of Hell Fest. Gavin chooses to stay behind in order to obtain a prize for Natalie, opting to steal a prize from the employee lockers. Gavin is cornered by The Other, who proceeds to smash his head in with a mallet. The Other steals Gavin's cell phone, and uses it to text Natalie. The friends enter the Dead Lands where they learn that the mask worn by The Other is in fact a mask worn by many employees in the Dead Lands. Natalie, Brooke, and Taylor decide to go into one maze while Asher and Quinn choose to go into another. In the maze, Natalie is nearly cornered by The Other, but is able to escape. Meanwhile, Asher and Quinn are separated in their maze. The Other finds and attacks Asher and, after a short struggle, stabs Asher in the eye with a syringe. The group is distracted from Asher's disappearance by an employee, who sprays Natalie with an ooze. Natalie cleans up in the bathroom with Brooke. There, the two agree that they have let their friendship weaken, and decide to go to Spain after the Halloween season. Brooke leaves Natalie alone to finish cleaning up. There, Natalie texts Gavin only to hear his cell phone in a nearby stall. She texts again, only to hear the same notification. The Other corners Natalie in a bathroom stall before entering an adjacent stall, and attacking her from above. Natalie escapes, and with Brooke's help, warns security. The security guard dismisses the attacks as part of the park experience, and possibly pranks being pulled by Gavin. Brooke, now believing Natalie, agrees to warn Quinn and Taylor about the danger. They arrive too late though as Taylor has volunteered to be "beheaded" in front of a live crowd via guillotine. As part of the show, the performer has a fellow employee known as "The Executioner" restrain Taylor into the guillotine. Natalie recognizes the worn-steel boots from the bathroom attack being worn by The Executioner (who is really The Other). She attempts to warn Taylor, but is stopped by security. The blade of the guillotine is dropped and "beheads" Taylor, though it is clearly all for show and Taylor is shown to be fine. Security reprimands Natalie while the curtains close, leaving Taylor alone and restrained with The Executioner. The Executioner forcibly restrains Taylor in a way that leaves her neck exposed to the guillotine before revealing himself as The Other. The Other drops the guillotine blade, but as it is dull it merely lacerates the back of Taylor's neck. Taylor is able to undo her restraints, and escape after the lever on the guillotine gets jammed. Taylor runs through the crowd in her attempts to escape, running by the group. Quinn notices her and follows, and is in turn followed by Natalie, Brooke, and the security guards. Thinking that Taylor and The Other are employees, a park-goer stops Taylor during her escape, and shoves her into The Other's grasp where he slashes her cheek with a knife before stabbing her in the gut. As he is attacking her, Quinn confronts The Other, but is himself stabbed twice. Brooke is distraught as she watches her friends die, but Natalie urges her to escape as the nearby park-goers panic. The park is closed while security contact the police, now aware of the real danger. Brooke and Natalie mistake the final most intense maze of the park titled "Hell" for the exit, and become trapped after The Other follows them and locks them inside. Realizing they must go through the maze in order to escape, both Natalie and Brooke are injured by The Other, now wielding an ax which he stole from the ride. The girls are separated and as The Other corners Brooke, Natalie locates them, and stabs The Other. With The Other incapacitated, Natalie and Brooke make it to the exit where police are waiting. Though safe in police custody, the girls learn that The Other has escaped. A car is shown pulling into a suburban house while news confirm fatalities (announcing that four of the victims were killed), and their connections to the opening scene. The car is shown to be driven by The Other, who locks his mask in with a number of masks suggested to be masks connected to other theme parks. The Other then walks into the living room of the house where a young girl is sleeping. The young girl awakens, and gleefully greets the man (whose face is never shown) as "Daddy." She asks if he got her anything, and he shows her a stuffed animal Asher won for Taylor. Deaths Counted Deaths * Jodi - Stabbed multiple times, hanged with haunts. * Britney - Stabbed in chest. * Gavin - Head crushed w/ mallet. * Asher - Stabbed in eye w/ syringe. * Taylor - Stabbed w/ knife. * Quinn - Stabbed w/ knife. Non Counted Deaths * None Category:Kill Counts